


On the Importance of Reconnaissance (When Attacking Bludhaven)

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Transformers
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Decepticons attack Bludhaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Importance of Reconnaissance (When Attacking Bludhaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> For [](http://ilyena-sylph.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ilyena_sylph**](http://ilyena-sylph.dreamwidth.org/), because she is having a bad week.

Megatron had learned, over the years he'd been stranded on Earth, a certain wariness about the planet's inhabitants.

Mostly, yes, they were small and useless, fit only for a moment's sport or a jour's manipulation, and then to be crushed beneath the Decepticon army's inexorable advance.

However, there were a few humans who attached themselves to the Autobots and occasionally scored some--small and temporary, of course--against the Decepticons. Those were to be treated with slightly more care

None of this prepared him the humans of _this_ Earth.

Bludhaven had seemed a good target in the initial scans: broken down, plenty of oil refineries. Someone had misjudged, badly, and Megatron was going to tear them a new intake valve for it. There was a small, blue-and-black colored human swinging nimbly through the Decepticon lines, evading every shot, conjuring up small irritating objects to throw and strike at their vulnerable points. Decepticons were yelling--and in Starscream's case screaming--in rage and irritation at being thwarted by a single human.

Megatron watched, and waited for his chance. Soundwave was at his side, and when the human came to the attack, Soundwave's sonics slowed him down enough (not very much; some of these humans were ridiculously resilient) so that Megatron could grab him.

The human smiled at him. "Hi, giant evil robot. I'm Nightwing. Bludhaven is _my_ city." Even as Megatron began to squeeze the life out of him, he_somehow_ twisted out of his hand and onto his chest, opened a panel, and...

..._how_ did the human know about that? He _had_ to get the spray paint vulnerability fixed.

"Decepticons, retreat!" cried Starscream, and Soundwave hauled Megatron away, other Decepticons carrying away all the energon they had gathered so far.

Carried them off into a army of brightly colored humans. Nightwing called out from behind them, "And those are my friends."

Clearly better reconnaissance had been needed. Starscream was going to _hurt_ when they got out of this.


End file.
